Rising on Easter
by Cardinal Robbins
Summary: SVU AU John Munch discovers what happens when Sarah Zelman devises an extremely creative use for a Cadbury egg on Easter morning. It leaves him more satisfied than candy ever could. Considered T-plus for adult content.


"Rising on Easter"

by Cardinal Robbins

Disclaimer: I don't own John Munch, but I do own Sarah Zelman. This is rated MA for mature adult content. It's pornography with very little plot, which makes John happy.

They were both Jews, one Reform, the other Conservative, neither one interested in the least in Easter, except for a chance at discounted candy. For that matter, they found a certain cynicism in the holiday as a whole. What, they wondered, did chocolate bunnies have to do with a supposed resurrection of the Christians' savior, who had been born a Jew? Neither John Munch nor Sarah Zelman spent much time contemplating it, since it wasn't their holiday anyway.

One concession they did make was to score a little sweetness from the local CVS. Sure, there were the bogus excuses each one gave, before sneaking off to survey the sugary goods. John had ducked out one evening, pretending to go back and check on something at his place, instead grabbing a few treats for Sarah and a few candies for himself. Two days later, Zelman faked needing another bottle of Herbal Essence shampoo; she gathered enough items to fill a small basket and hid them in a cupboard as she made them tea.

Easter morning came, John stepping into the shower first as Sarah placed the laden basket on the bed. Then she joined him in the warm spray, hard put to keep the smile from her face. He stepped out first, wrapping a towel around his midsection, ostensibly to go get dressed. Quickly, he placed her surprise on the dining room table, a smirk on his handsome features.

Sarah turned off the shower, stepped out and toweled off, slipping into a royal blue satin robe. She opened the bathroom door to John, clad in a terry robe, gently swinging his basket by the top of the handle. "Thanks for the surprise, babe," he said, kissing her deeply. "You even remembered the Kit Kat bars, under that heap of filled eggs."

"Considering you have one every week, I thought you'd appreciate them," she replied, laughing. "Did you look under the candy?" She couldn't help but grin, wondering if he'd seen the little something extra she'd included.

He tipped his head back, looked at her through the top of his lenses and laughed. "The variety pack of flavored birth control?" John slipped his hand into the basket, brought out a bright yellow square and gave her a daring look. "Now? Or later?" Secretly, he hoped it would be both, since case loads had cut into their recent opportunities for pleasure.

"Depends on how much caffeine and sugar I get into my system," she replied, pulling the wrapped condom from his outstretched fingers. "I'm headed to the kitchen…" She walked off slowly as he enjoyed the view of her departure.

Munch waited a moment, following closely enough to catch her reaction as she saw the dining room table. He wasn't disappointed.

"Oh, John – you knew!" Sarah held up the brightly-wrapped 'egg,' which had sat in a hastily-created nest of garish green plastic 'grass.' "Cadbury eggs… You certainly know how to spoil me, sweetheart."

"It's a challenge, considering we both shop at the same places." He wrapped his arms around her, proud he'd remembered she loved the original version best. John thought it best to allow her a mug or two of tea first, before he pushed for what he really wanted on that lazy Sunday morning.

Settled at the table, perusing the early edition of the Times, Munch heard the crinkle of foil as Sarah unwrapped one of her Cadbury eggs. Over the top of the newspaper, he watched as she delicately nipped the top off the candy, a smile on her face as she momentarily closed her eyes. "As good as you thought it would be?" he asked.

"Better. I wish they'd sell them this fresh all year long." She took small bites of the egg until she could look down and see the bright white crème with its garish yellow artificial yolk. Sarah flicked her tongue down into the filling, savoring the vanilla taste and the sugar rush. "Oh, god, this is good," she murmured, unaware John had been watching with interest over the edge of the Times.

He dropped his gaze back to the sports section as she took a sip of Constant Comment. Once she put the mug down, he surreptitiously watched as her tongue flicked the crème filling up from the depths of the egg. Munch felt himself start to stir while she worked it over, earnestly wishing he were the Cadbury candy feeling the warmth of her skilled ministrations. He tried not to sigh as he watched her tease the yellow crème to the very tip of her tongue. To be that golden morsel, he would have given part of his soul.

John thought of how her mouth would feel, sticky-slick from the slightly grainy filling. It was then his resolve snapped, the inevitable stiffening distracting him from anything but her. She was almost halfway through with her treat, the filling finally gone with most of a chocolate shell remaining. "You know I've been watching," he said, letting out a deep, ragged sigh.

"Oh, you bet I know," she answered. "See this?" Sarah picked up the emptied shell carefully and set it on the tip of her tongue for a moment, before daintily removing it.

"Nice trick," he admitted, transfixed. "If you're about to finish that, I get to gawk." John was hoping she'd just put it down, simply stop torturing him and let him take her on the couch. Or the floor, underneath the table. Even _on_ the table, if she'd put that damned piece of milk chocolate down and let him have his way.

"I have something else in mind for this." She rose, walking toward the bedroom as she giggled. "Don't take too long or this might melt," she called.

He caught up with her in time to see the robe slip down to the floor. At that moment, he felt almost bound by the tie on his own robe. John watched as she settled the chocolate on the nightstand, before he could stand any more hesitation.

He slid out of his robe and pressed himself against her as they kissed, the taste of sugar still on her lips. He stiffened harder, unable to resist as he allowed himself to be gently pushed down on to the bed. John reached for his glasses but was too late; she took his from him and put them on the nightstand with hers.

She put a finger to his lips, a seductive smile on her face as she ran her hand over his chest, bypassing his core to slide her hand down the inside of his thigh. Sarah could feel the electricity run through him at her touch, as he put his head back with a sudden intake of breath.

It was then she gifted him with the unexpected. Picking up the half-shell of chocolate, she ran her tongue along the edges, softening them. She ran her hand up his length, admiring the firmness of his erection, his taut muscles trying to resist arching upward.

Slowly, with the greatest care, she snugged the chocolate shell over the head of his cock, watching to make sure it didn't cause him pain. Far from it, as he moaned softly at the sensation of capture. With that, she began to flick her tongue against him, from the base to the tip he could feel the heat of her, especially through the eggshell as she licked with added purpose along its rim.

Sure he was nearing release, she grasped the base of his cock with just enough firmness to delay him getting off. Sarah knew she wasn't finished with him yet, having taken a moment to allow the chocolate to melt ever so slightly. As she lapped at it, giving him full benefit of her lips and tongue, he moaned again, deeper, desperate for her to let him climax. The chocolate slowly gave up its firmness as she lovingly, lasciviously, artfully took the last morsels with her tongue.

He arched against her, his hands grasping at the sheets beneath him in a last act of resistance. As he moaned, fire raced through his veins as she held him fast with her left hand, her mouth over him all at once before she pulled back and flicked his corona with her tongue one last time before she moved her hand to his thigh.

John cried out as the powerful climax took him over, his body almost trembling as he lay spent, infinitely satisfied. He had his wish; he'd been given even more of her skills than the Cadbury egg he'd so envied. As sleep pushed in, he drifted off to the warmth of her wiping away the result of his pleasure, the comforter finally draped over them both as he rested with her snuggled close.


End file.
